<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pale was the Wounded Knight by TrixieBella_TwinkleToes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291855">Pale was the Wounded Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieBella_TwinkleToes/pseuds/TrixieBella_TwinkleToes'>TrixieBella_TwinkleToes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cunnilingus, Dominant Ben Solo, Established Relationship, F/M, Injury, Injury Recovery, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Naked Male Clothed Female, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritual Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieBella_TwinkleToes/pseuds/TrixieBella_TwinkleToes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is injured on a scouting mission and can't use the Force to heal herself.  Ben can help with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pale was the Wounded Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by the folk ballad "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ylh72mqVis">Witch of the Westmoreland</a>," but it's really just an excuse to try my hand at writing smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hears the birds first.</p><p>Cawing. Croaking. They’re loud and she hurts inside and she wants the quiet back.  Rey reaches for the Force, leashing the pain, pushing it down to sort out later.  </p><p>Her other senses begin to trickle back in.  Something sharp is digging into her shoulder and her mouth tastes like gravel.  She opens her eyes at the scent of ozone, sharp and chemical.  The black birds bounce and strut on top of white bodies, digging and pecking in dark crevices. </p><p>The droids are with her, chirping in concern when she groans.  They’ve brought bacta.  Rey tugs her shirt up and rubs it over the bruise that’s starting to bloom on her abdomen.  The bacta’s warm and slippery in her hand, but it goes cold when she applies it and she knows it’s not going to work. </p><p>Force healing then.  She’s never attempted it on herself.  Rey focuses inward; her ribs sing that they’re broken and something else mutters that it’s bleeding.  She catches the Force, but it slips away.  Again she tries, again she fails.  </p><p>They’ve caught the attention of the birds.  One flutters over and perches on the tip of her boot,    cocking its head at her and ruffling its feathers.   </p><p><i>That bacta, cold and clear, will never heal your wound</i>, the creature sings without a sound. The voice is Ben’s.<i> Come to me. Let me help you.</i></p><p><i>Where? </i>she asks, but the name of the planet and the route are in her head before she can finish the word.</p><p>Sheer stubbornness helps her stand, navigate her way through the wreckage that used to be a temple, stagger back to the transport pod. Jakku trained her to be tough. That she can feel gratitude for it is a welcome surprise. </p><p>She lets BB-8 pilot them away. The planet and its bright blue star fall behind as a pale moon rises before them. The shadow of the pod falls upon it, crisp and clear when they pass by.  </p><p>The planet Ben named is in her nav banks, though the route isn’t.  The Force cooperates and saves her the effort of entering it manually.  Rey sinks back into the pilot’s chair.  She’s so tired and she wants to sleep, but she’s afraid she might not wake up if she does so she thinks about the lights instead, about the creatures Rose says live among them.  </p><p>***</p><p>He’s brought her to a forest planet.  </p><p>Rey climbs gingerly out of the pod and clings to her staff to stay upright, worn out from the injuries themselves and from managing the constant hurt.  It’s muggy and warm under the cypress trees, but she finds herself shivering in the predawn darkness.  She slogs behind the droids as they light a path.</p><p>She smells the swamp before she sees it.  Dank and heavy, growth and rot churning together.  There’s light now, eerie and red, and a still mist hangs over the water.  Strange piles of rocks rise like alien cities among the broken spears of dead trees.  The stump at the edge of the water tempts her to sit and rest, but she knows that she won’t stand again if she does.</p><p>Instead, she heeds the whispered compulsion from her hindbrain and unclips the lightsaber from her belt.  Rey uses the last of her strength to lob it into the water, listlessly watching the ripples spread outward.  </p><p>He rises from the trough between the tiny waves like the island she used to see in her dreams. Water streams down his pale face, plasters his dark hair against his forehead.  He strides toward her and she remembers the first time, the first forest, the first feelings she had for him. The terror. Now she feels only numb relief.</p><p>He’s holding her lightsaber.  When he stands in front of her, he clips it back on.  “We can take care of that later.  Anyway, you’d miss this.”  Ben cups her face and gives her a chaste kiss. Water drips from his hair and trickles down her cheek. </p><p>Rey feels him brush against her mind, inquiring about her injuries. He scoops her up in his arms and she can finally let go.  She’s floating, her head lolling back, the need to fight fading away. </p><p>It’s cool and dry, wherever he takes her.  She’s laid on a bed and his voice calls for light.  He places her hands over her abdomen, right above where the pain is strongest, and covers them gently with his own.  “Reach out again,” he coaxes.  “Just one more time.” </p><p>The Force isn’t so slippery any more and she catches it easily.  At last, she feels the heat of healing.  At last, she can breathe just to breathe. </p><p>There’s too much she wants to say to him, too many feelings swirling around inside her, so Rey lets them bubble out in the shape of her smile.  </p><p>Even in the cool light, Ben’s eyes are warm. He perches next to her, helping her sit up, and she greedily drinks the glass of water he hands her.  His thumb catches a droplet of water at the corner of her mouth.  He runs it over the curve of her bottom lip, pulling her open just enough that she imagines he can feel her exhale.  “You’ve got your color back.  Your lips were almost as pale as I am.” He leans into her and she lifts her head to him, wanting his mouth on her.  She’s still open for him and his tongue slips inside, lazily caressing her own.  He licks the tender edge of her upper lip and slowly pulls away.  Echoing him, Rey traces the tip of her tongue along the last place he touched, longing for more.<br/>
.<br/>
Ben gently rubs her belly.  “How’s it holding so far?”</p><p>“It’s better. No pain. We found everything.”</p><p>“Want to try again?” She knows he’s not talking about Force healing.  </p><p>“Yes,” Rey says.  </p><p>He stands and turns to face her, gripping the hem of his sweater and pulling it over his head.  She hears the heavy plop when he drops it to the floor and remembers that he came for her out of the water.  </p><p>Her Ben has been busy.  He’s marked with bruises fading to yellow and he bears new scars. Unable to withstand the small separation, she stands up and traces one, raw and raised, from the broad expanse of his chest, over the rolling plains of his abdomen, until it disappears from sight under his waistband.  Her fingers trail around to his belt buckle and he lets her release it, stopping her hands when she unfastens his pants.  He crouches and begins to undo his boots. </p><p>Her hands itch for something to do and she fumbles with her own belt.  </p><p>“No,” he says.  “Let me.  Please.”  </p><p>Rey huffs in reluctant acquiescence.  Her hands fall to her sides and her frustrated fingers press patterns against her thighs while he quickly finishes stripping himself.</p><p>His fingers tug at her boots and his stance feels different now that she’s clothed and he’s... not.  She holds his shoulders lightly for balance while he removes her boots and socks, stealing caresses around her delicate ankles, along the veins of her feet.  </p><p>Ben stands, cupping the back of her head, his other hand heavy on her hip. She arches into him and reaches for his arms, but his fingers tighten in her hair.  She’s forced to be still, to let him come to her.  Her lips part in anticipation, but he shifts at the last instant and the kiss lands on her chin.  He mouths a path along her jaw, up her cheek, while her eyes drift closed in surrender.  She feels him tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and shivers when his breath flutters across it.  He sucks the lobe into his mouth, gently biting down, tugging softly, and Rey breaks the quiet with a single, needy sob.  His grip tightens and his kisses roughen, almost biting their way down the length of her neck.   </p><p>He stops when he reaches her wrap.  </p><p>Her gaze follows him as he withdraws.  He takes her hands, giving them a meaningful squeeze.  “Let me,” he repeats and she lets her hands fall to her sides. </p><p>Ben keeps his eyes locked with hers while he unbuckles her belt.  It falls free and he bundles it up carefully, weapons and all, setting it on a nearby cabinet.  He finds the overlapping swags of her wrap and reverently spreads them open. Rey remembers opening a gift from Finn, savoring the moment that she tugged the bow loose, peeling back the paper in delightful anticipation.  She decides that being unwrapped is just as nice.  Ben’s lips quirk into a brief smile and she knows he’s caught her drifting thoughts. </p><p>Her wrap joins her belt and he takes her hand, lifting it up so he can remove the bracer around her wrist.  His fingertips meander the length of her forearm, finding the tucked-in end of her arm wrap.  She keeps still for him as he patiently unwinds it. He allows her to let her hand down and reaches for the cuff on her opposite arm. She feels a few soft tugs and then his thumb gently traces the shape of those two hands, forever reaching for each other. </p><p>Fingertips coast down to her remaining arm wrap.  Rey offers her hand to him as he uncovers her, inch by inch.  When she’s bare, he lifts her wrist to his mouth, his lips ghosting over her pulse. He presses a tame kiss to the cup of her palm. Teeth scrape over the mount at the base of her thumb and he soothes her with a lick.  She whimpers as she feels a flicker of heat, deep inside. </p><p>Ben’s hand squeezes her wrist and he releases her with a hard swallow. “I feel it too.” She watches his chest expand as he breathes and she can nearly feel him clamp down on his own demanding need.  He finds the hem of her shirt and carefully pulls it over her head.  Her bra follows.</p><p>Rey wants him to break, wants him on top of her, hard and heavy and rough.  She wraps her fingers around his cock, giving him a single hard pump before circling the tip with her thumb. Releasing him, she falls back on the bed, spreading her legs for him, displaying herself to him.  Inviting him to plunder. </p><p>She is disappointed.  </p><p>Ben puts one knee between her thighs and delicately strokes a breast with the back of his fingers. With a teasing grin, he bends over her and playfully licks the nipple, lightly sucking it into his mouth.  Rey arches against him with a sharp gasp. Clutching his hair, she pulls him closer and grinds against his thigh.  </p><p>He finally gives her what she wants, roughly shoving her back, climbing on top of her to straddle her hips.  He catches her wrists and pins them down while she laughs up at him in triumph and anticipation. </p><p>“You haven’t won yet, Scavenger.”  Ben presses more of those soft, maddening kisses to her neck, down her sternum, while she writhes below him, trying to entice him to be rougher, forcing him to hold her down. </p><p>HIs nose teases a nipple before he gives her a taunting scrape of teeth and a quick suck, just enough pressure to keep her on edge.  Rey hisses when he blows across the wet peak so it stands tight and stiff. </p><p>“More,” she demands.  He rears up and takes her hand to his mouth, drawing her fingertips inside and wetting them with his tongue.  </p><p>“Do it yourself,” Ben says, guiding her fingers to her other nipple.  She pinches and plucks and draws circles around the pink flesh, biting her lip, rolling her body beneath him, trying to tempt him back.  Rey cups both breasts, strumming her thumbs over her hard nipples, and that gets her what she wants.</p><p>He pushes her hand away and catches a nipple between his lips, sucking urgently, pressing her against the roof of his mouth.  Rey bucks against him and he slides his arm under her, holding her close, not letting her escape even as the hard pull of his mouth edges into pain. She cries out in satisfaction.  </p><p>Breathing heavily, Ben sits up and grins at her. His fingers tease the waistband of her pants, toying with the fastening.  She wiggles and kicks until her knees are free, unfastens her pants herself, and he helps her tug everything off.</p><p>“Now,” Rey thinks to herself and sits up, clambering over his lap and straddling him, so close to getting his cock inside of her.   “Ben... now... please!  Fuck me!” </p><p>Instead he holds her tight and topples them over, trapping her beneath him, denying her again.  “We’ll get there,” he says peppering her face with soft, soothing kisses.  “We’ll get there and I’ll give you everything.  Relax and let me take you there.” </p><p>When her panting breaths have slowed, he sits back and cups her knees, opening her legs for him. His thumbs rub soft circles on the insides of her thighs and she whimpers, drowning in a strange cocktail of calm and craving.  He slowly slides his hands higher and higher, following the stretch of her muscle like he’s tracing a route on a map. Rey holds her breath and digs her fingers into the bedding as he draws nearer and nearer to her core, finally exhaling with a warbling sob as his thumbs settle against the outer lips of her cunt.  He traces up and down along her slit as her body trembles in that eternal moment of waiting.  </p><p>Ben wraps his arms around her legs and kisses the quivering rise of her belly.  A second kiss lands in the crease of her thigh.  Rey feels the sharp nip of his teeth, heavy wet suction, then the warmth of his tongue as he licks and soothes the mark he made. </p><p>Finally, he spreads the lips of her cunt apart and tastes her.  She moans, long and faltering, as his tongue probes her entrance, sipping at the moisture there.  He takes a slow, heavy lap up to her clit, licks a circle around the pearl, teases across the hood.  She bucks against him, asking for more, wanting him to make her come.  </p><p>He backs away from her peak and he mouths at her labia.  She whines in frustration. “No… Ben… Don’t stop!  Please don’t stop.”  </p><p>He licks back inside of her and Rey whimpers, fingers twisting in his hair, rolling her hips, rocking against his face, trying to get him back where she wants him.  </p><p>His mouth leaves her and he pulls his head free.  “Rey.  Tell me what you want.  What is it you want?  Go ahead… say it.”  She can feel him hovering over her clitoris, his breath whispering over her as he speaks.  </p><p>“There. Right there.  Please.”</p><p>Ben presses the softest of kisses to her clit, opens his mouth, and gives her the tiniest little lick with the tip of his tongue.  Rey keens in gratitude and her hands grip and twist the bedding as he settles in, focused on her clit.  He sucks at her, quick and firm, the flat of his tongue pressing in a rough massage, pulling back to madden her with rapid flicks from the tip.  </p><p>She can feel her orgasm building and she calls to it, grinding against him, clenching her inner muscles.  She grabs at his hands, gripping him hard, needing an anchor against the wave building up inside her.</p><p>He pulls one hand free and she feels his mouth leave her. A frantic cry escapes her as he breaches her entrance, long fingers reaching deep inside, rubbing and beckoning.  Rey clamps down on him and thrusts back, pushing him deeper.  Ben throws an arm across her belly, pinning her in place for his mouth.  A strong lick across her clit and then he’s sucking, circling, pressing.  His fingers surge inside her, summoning the wave, commanding it to take her over.  And then she’s wailing, every muscle in the body tight, her cunt pulsing as she comes around his fingers. </p><p>Ben works her through it, mouth soft on her clit, fingers flexing gently inside her until she can feel the climax start to wane, her body gradually relaxing, settling back onto the bed.  He gives her clit one last, soft kiss and rests his head against her thigh as she works to catch her breath.  </p><p>He withdraws his fingers and crawls up the length of her sated body.  Rey stares into his hungry eyes as he paints her lips with the fluid of her own climax.  Unbidden, her lips part and she sucks him in, licking his fingers clean. </p><p>She opens her legs for him as he moves back down her body and tilts her hips up.  He’s gripping his cock and she feels the tip of it kissing the entrance to her cunt.  “Fuck me now, Ben.”</p><p>He begins to push inside slowly, so slowly, and his low groan makes her cunt clench and quiver.  She’s dripping wet, but still swollen from her orgasm and his cock has to stretch her open all over again.  Rey holds her breath as he penetrates deeper and deeper, filling her until she’s overflowing.  </p><p>When he’s fully seated, he starts to move with the barest nudges and shallow pushes.  She reaches for him.  “Kiss me again, please” she begs.  He takes her mouth, sipping at her lips and gently licking at her tongue.  She curls her tongue around his and sucks.  Ben goes still and stiff above her, then begins to fuck her with deep, ramming thrusts.  ”Yes!” she gasps.  “Yes… yes.”  </p><p>He rears up and hitches her knees over his arms, changing his angle and pounding against her front wall again and again and again.  Rey pants his name amid broken moans.  Ben reaches for her clit and rubs firm circles around her pearl. “Give it to me.  Give it to me,” he pants harshly.  She’s floundering, head thrashing, hands fluttering uselessly by her sides.  Her orgasm rises like a rogue wave and she screams, her cunt rippling around his cock.  His rhythm breaks with a guttural groan and he curls over her, pouring his spend into her with short, sharp thrusts.  </p><p>Ben collapses next to her and pulls her close, his arm heavy over her chest.  She covers his hand with hers, interlacing their fingers and lazily caressing his thumb with her own.</p><p>“Can you stay?  Please say you can stay.  Just for a little while.”</p><p>“Yes,” she says.  </p><p>***</p><p>She wakes to birds again.</p><p>The entry ramp is down and bird song trickles inside the shuttle.  Ben is nowhere to be seen, but the chrono says it’s late afternoon. </p><p>Rey stretches and pads naked to the fresher.  She relieves herself and climbs into the shower, remembering the accommodations on Ach-to.  Ben may have followed Luke’s path into exile, but he was showing no signs of asceticism.  Only a former Sith would begin life as a fugitive by gutting his command shuttle and remodeling the interior after a comfortable hotel room.  He even installed a water shower.  </p><p>Ben’s waiting for her when she emerges.  “I had the droids do your laundry while you were sleeping.  There’s food.  Do you, uh, do you want to eat outside?” </p><p>She nods in reply and he disappears down the ramp.</p><p>He’s set up an actual table and chairs in the shade and Rey has to hide her smile.  They sit together and eat quietly, surrounded by the sounds of the forest.  </p><p>Eventually, he asks what happened.</p><p>“There was an old temple there.  I thought I might find something. Some texts, artifacts.  The First Order holdouts were a surprise.” </p><p>He clears his throat.  “It was dangerous going alone.  You should’ve had a partner.” </p><p>She gazes steadily at him.  “Are you volunteering?”  </p><p>“You could stay,” Ben offers.  “With me.  Send the droids back.  Let them tell everyone you’re safe and out seeking a deeper connection to the Force.” </p><p>She considers his words.  He’s made the offer several times before, a little differently each time.  This is the first time he’s acknowledged that she matters to anyone but him, that even without him, she’s not alone.  “Only if you want Finn, Poe, and Chewbacca searching for us all around the Outer Rim.  Cryptic message like that, they’ll think I was kidnapped.”  She samples something yellow.  Cheese, she thinks. “I still think you should stop holding on and come back with me.”  Ben doesn’t respond.  He never does.  </p><p>He walks her back to her ship when they’re done.  Sunlight comes through the cypress canopy and lands in dappled patches on the ground.  Dust motes float through the air.  He doesn’t look at her.  He doesn’t touch her.  </p><p>She breaks the tension with the first thing that pops to mind. “Why were you in the water? When I arrived, why?” </p><p>“I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t remember that.”  His reply isn’t an answer and she stays silent until he gives her one. “I was waiting for you.”</p><p>“In the water?” </p><p>He shrugs. ”How’d you know what to do with your lightsaber?  Instinct.  Symbolism.”  </p><p>Rey knows about symbolism.  The Jedi texts are full of it.  The thought of searching them for references to water makes her eyes cross.  She remembers a campfire, Poe on a drunken monologue about the old Empire, going on about some ancient technology he called clockwork and stormtroopers being cogs in a machine.  Maybe she’ll ask Poe about water.  </p><p>At the edge of the woods, Ben plucks two round, red fruit from a tree.  He inspects one carefully, then looks at her for the first time since they started walking and holds it out in offering.  </p><p>“What do you call these?” she asks, taking a bite.  </p><p>“They’re some variety of apple.”</p><p>“Is there any… symbolism around apples?” Rey grins up at him.  </p><p>His eyes gleam and she knows that whatever he says next, it’s not going to be a real answer. “Some.”  He eats a bite of his own fruit.  “Next time…. Next time I see you, I don’t want you to be hurt.  Take care of yourself.  There are still some things I’d like to teach you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>